I Believe in You
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve is gone. Kono wants to help get him back, but will it cost her everything? Steve/Kono. Chapter thirteen just reposted correctly.
1. Chapter 1

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: I can't stand having Steve away from the series. Thank goodness he is back next week. Last night's episode just didn't feel right without him. This is my way of muscling Kono into his away time.**

Kono sat on her favorite rock and stared out at the ocean. The waves were great today and usually she would be out reveling in the joy, but Steve had been gone for a month and her heart was just not in it today.

Surfing was the one thing they did together without the rest of the team. Danny was too new at it to actually surf and Chin was busy with his new bride, so the two of them made it their guilty little pleasure. They surfed at least once over the weekend and two or three times during the week.

It was after a couple of hours of surfing that they would sit and talk over a beer. They were getting to know more and more about each other and Steve was really starting to open up to Kono.

That's why she was really mad at him right now. She had to find out from Danny that he was gone. Not one word before he left. He didn't even say goodbye and she was mad…really mad at him for the first time since she met him. She had been angry about the whole Fryer thing earlier that year, but she had gotten past that when she saw how he backed her up en the end, but this was unforgiveable.

Who did he think he was that he got to decide for them and go off on his own to look for Joe White and figure out who this Shelbourne really was? Any one of them would have gone with him willingly.

The man was so infuriating at times, but she loved him. She'd never told him that, but she did. It didn't matter that she was solidly in the "friend zone" with him. Her feelings for him had been growing ever since that first meeting on the beach and now that he was gone the need to be with him was consuming her. Every day she went to headquarters straining to see into his office and hoping he would be there bent over his desk reading some paperwork.

She took one last look out at the ocean as her cell rang and she stood up to dust herself off.

"Kalakaua."

"Hey Babe, we need you in the office pronto."

"On my way. What's going on Danny?"

"It's about Steve."

Kono's breath caught in her throat. No. No. No. He had to be okay.

"Is he…?"

"No. At least not that we know, but we're on to something here, okay?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Kono almost killed herself getting dressed and driving well beyond the speed limits to headquarters. When she ran up the last few steps to their offices she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Joe White was standing next to the Surface Table as they called it. Her heart was in her throat as she strode towards the four men gathered.

"What's going on?"

Joe smiled at her.

"We found Steve."

"I thought he went to find you."

"He did, but he got sidetracked."

"By who?"

"Wo Fat of course."

"Where is he?"

"Japan. That's where you come in."

"Me? Why me?"

"We need to get someone on the inside to let him know he can quit searching. We know where Wo Fat is and I'm willing to come clean about Shelbourne. I don't want to lose him and his damn stubborn streak is going to get him killed."

Kono was instantly engaged.

"Just tell me what I have to do."

Nine hours later Kono sat next to Chin as their Navy transport jet landed in Japan. They found a vehicle waiting for them and left the base without being stopped once. As they drove away, it occurred to her that Joe's connections went far and deep.

An hour later Joe pulled the vehicle up to a small, but neat private residence and they carried their stuff inside. It would be their base and the place Kono was to come to if and when she and Steve got away.

"Okay, here's where we are. Steve followed Wo Fat's sex trade links to a brothel a few miles from here. He's working there and waiting for Wo Fat to surface. The problem is Wo Fat's in hiding too. The Japanese Yakuza, Japan's Mafia, is after both of them. Steve has no clue he's in danger and the only way we are going to get word to him and back up is to get you inside Kono…as one of the women. We can't just go in there guns blazing because we don't know his status. I don't have eyes inside."

"Okay, I can do this. I've done it before."

Danny spoke up.

"That was different. We were right there backing you up. "

"And Steve will have my back too. Relax Danny. We have to get word to him."

"I don't like it."

"Duly noted."

Kono took the clothes Joe offered her and went and changed. They drove to their rendezvous and Kono was handed off to a guy she wouldn't have wanted to meet in a dark alley. Chin took her into a hug.

"Be careful Cousin. If things don't look right get out of there fast. You hear me? If Steve's…"

Kono tried to hang onto her emotions.

"He's alive Chin. I know it."

"Okay."

Joe looked her over one last time.

"I hate to do this Kono, but we have to make it look realistic. Kono nodded her head. She knew what was coming, but Danny didn't. When Joe's fist connected with her jaw, Danny jumped the man and Chin had to pull him off."

"Hurt her again Joe and I'll kill you."

"It's okay Danny. I've had worse and it's for Steve."

The other man brought his fist down across her temple as his ring opened up a cut. Blood went everywhere and Danny went to clock him just as Kono recovered and stepped in front of him.

"Back off Danny."

"That's enough."

Joe nodded.

"I agree. I expected you to be on the ground by now Kono. I underestimated you."

"Good."

"Okay, better get going."

The man threw a hood over her head and opened the back door. He helped Kono get inside and lie down before he turned to Joe.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them Joe."

"Thanks Mac. I knew you would."

The three men stood and watched the car disappear.

"They better be okay Joe or so help me…"

"Down Williams. I'm trying to keep us all alive, okay?"

Steve wandered restlessly around the room as the men conducted the meeting. They were bringing in new girls tonight and he hated it. Some of them were really young and it made him sick to think about what they were getting into. One thing he knew for sure. When he found Wo Fat he was coming back here and he was getting these girls out. Just being there as they paraded women in made him sick.

The head guy Hiroki turned to watch Steve.

"Hey Gary, you need to pick yourself a lady tonight or I'm going to start thinking you swing the other way man."

Steve laughed uncomfortably.

"I will. I just haven't found the right one yet. If I do, I don't want to turn her out for a while. Okay?"

"Sure man. Sure, whatever you want."

Steve's plan was to take one of the really young girls and hopefully keep her from being raped repeatedly and drugged.

The first car drove up outside and three young women were brought in. It was obvious they had been in the trade for a while. They didn't even fight back.

The men looked them over and one of them went to another new guy, Aku. He slapped her and threw her over his shoulder.

"See you guys later."

The other two women were taken straight into the brothel and would be put to work.

Steve leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. It was going to be a long night.

Each time a woman was brought in, Hiroki would look at him. Steve rejected all of them. They were all just transfers from other brothels and from other countries. He dropped his head and tried not to watch the inhumanity taking place. He ground his teeth and his jaw tightened as he tried to keep control.

Another car pulled up outside and the man brought in a woman with a hood over her head. She was fighting him tooth and nail and the men started laughing when she landed a kick to his shin. Her arms were bound tightly, but she was using everything she had.

Steve stood up straight and took notice. This woman was obviously there against her will and there was something about her height and small but muscular frame that made him nervous.

He was stunned as the hood was removed.

The woman looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Steve he froze in place.

Kono…

**A/N: Hope I have whetted your appetite for more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Steve and Kono have to convince everyone at the brothel that she is his woman.**

Kono tried to look disinterested, but after a month, seeing his face again and finding him alive almost had her in tears. He was staring at her just as hard as she was staring at him and she finally had to look away.

Steve's breath hitched when he saw what they had done to her face. What was she doing there? How did this happen? What the hell was going on? God he had missed her!

Steve approached the man Kono assumed was in charge and whispered something to him.

"Ah, finally you found your appetite. She's pretty, I'll give her that, but she's going to take some taming."

Before Steve could react, two of the men seized her and injected some drugs into her. He watched in horror as she looked up at him stunned.

"You didn't need to do that. I could have handled her and I like them with some fire."

Hiroki clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Gary, just trying to help."

Steve went into action then and grabbed Kono away from them. Every man in the room was watching and he knew he had to put on a show. This was not the way he had ever wanted his first kiss with Kono to be and he had definitely thought about kissing her over the last couple of years.

She looked up at him with those beautiful doe eyes and he pleaded with his own that she would forgive him. He kissed her hard then and Kono felt her knees go weak. When he released her they were both breathing hard. Before she could react he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her down a hallway. In the background he could hear the woof whistles and catcalls as he pushed the door open and pulled her inside a room with a full size bed, a nightstand and a small bathroom. It must be where Steve had been sleeping.

Even in her foggy state Kono remembered the kiss.

"What the hell was that?"

Steve's lips came close to her ear and he whispered to her.

"Scream."

"What?"

"I said scream. Dammit Kono. If we don't make this seem real they will kill us both."

Kono looked at him catching on. Her scream was blood curdling and she could hear the men down the hall laughing. They could hear footsteps coming towards his room. Steve grabbed her and threw her on his bed, dropping down over her and grinding his hips into hers.

"Now moan."

Kono was starting to feel the effects of whatever they gave her and she began to shiver.

The moan she made was partly the drugs kicking in, but also the delicious feelings Steve was creating with his close proximity. She found the weight of him bearing down on her both comforting and arousing.

That moan was having the same affect on Steve and he found himself wanting her to do it again.

Their eyes met and he silently asked her to forgive him as he kissed her again, only this time he was slow and the kiss was sweet and passionate. Just as she returned the kiss the door opened and Hiroki stuck his head in.

"That's better Gary. Enjoy her as long as you like, but when you get tired of her, I'd like a round."

Steve waved him away as he pretended to get more passionate with her. Okay, so maybe he wasn't pretending, but he needed to stop. She was drugged and hurt and he needed to take care of her.

She looked so amazing lying there in a push up bra with a sheer top over it. The hot pants were so short he saw her bottom hanging out the back earlier.

Once he was sure they were alone again he sat up and pulled her up into his arms for a hug. Kono felt like a rag doll now and she leaned heavily against his chest. The drugs enhanced the sensations she felt and she wanted to feel his lips back on hers.

"I'm so sorry they drugged you Kono. It happened so fast and I was so stunned to see you. I promise I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Kono was fast becoming incoherent.

"Sokay…want you…"

"Sweetheart, that's the drug talking. Let me get you cleaned up."

Her cut was still oozing and her cheek was starting to bruise. He gently cupped her chin and looked her over, keeping his voice low.

"Who gave you these?"

Kono didn't want to tell him.

"Um, guy…brought me here and…uh…Joe."

"Joe hit you?"

"Had…make it…look real."

"Wait. You found Joe?"

"No…found us…been tracking you all 'long."

"What the hell?"

Steve laid her gently back down on the bed, went into the bathroom and brought out a wet cloth to clean the cut. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and began to clean the wound. Kono looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers.

"Kono why are you here?"

"Joe sent me…message…Wo Fat…"

She was out like a light. He stroked his hand over her forehead and smoothed her hair back. God he had missed her. The fact that she was willing to come into a place like this for him moved him deeply. He looked at the clothes she was wearing again.

It was wrong to see her like this. She was too wonderful to cheapen herself that way for him. He didn't deserve that kind of loyalty. He lifted her into his arms again and slipped the sheer blouse off of her. Grabbing one of his tees and pulling it over her head, he tugged it down and reached behind her to undo the clasp on the strapless bra. She looked so much more comfortable and he loved seeing her in his clothes.

Hoping she wouldn't remember anything in the morning he indulged himself. He stroked the back of his fingers across her cheek and bent to kiss her lips softly. She responded by slipping her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"Mmm. Steeeeve…"

He reached up and taking her hands in his, he gently disentangled himself.

"Sleep Sweetheart. I'm right here."

She sighed ever so sweetly and drifted back to sleep.

The idea of what could happen to her in this place made him shudder and he scooted her over in the bed until she was against the wall. He knew when she was coherent again she would kick his ass for being so protective, but he didn't care. She had enough drugs in her system to last six to eight hours. During that time she would be vulnerable and he planned to watch out for her.

He put his gun in the back waist of his pants, climbed in after her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, putting himself between her and the door. The room didn't have a lock and he wasn't taking any chances.

His mind went back to what she had said. Joe White was there in Japan and working with her? Was the whole team involved? Would he really find out the truth once and for all?

It would be hard going to sleep with so many thoughts running through his head and with the warmth of Kono's soft body snuggled up to his. Her head was lying on his bicep and he pulled her closer, nuzzling her temple. She smelled of her shampoo. The vanilla and coconut scent had become so familiar to him and he had missed it…missed her the last four weeks. It was about time he admitted he was in love with her. She had wormed her way into his heart a long time ago.

He thought about their surfing dates and the talks they had. She was an amazing listener and she never never judged him. No one could ask for a better friend or…what did he want her to be to him? He breathed in her scent again and sighed.

No matter what happened tomorrow they would face it together. He thought about her mad skills and chuckled to himself. If one of these idiots tried anything with her, she would probably take his head off or make him a soprano. They would have to come up with a convincing cover, but they worked together seamlessly so he wasn't worried.

He felt a soft kiss to his jaw and looked down to find Kono trying to slide up and over his body. Her hands sliding south down his chest to his abs. The drugs had turned her on. He couldn't take advantage of her in this condition. When and if they ever made love he wanted her to be fully aware of the circumstances.

He pulled her back down into his arms and allowed her to kiss him again. He kissed her back, but did his best not to deepen the kiss. She had to settle down as he would not survive another assault by her and he would never be able to live with himself afterwards.

God she was going to be the death of him.

"Shh. Sleep Honey. Just sleep."

He stroked her hair until she finally fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Morning comes and with it a whole new set of problems.**

Kono woke up to an overwhelming sensory overload. Strong arms were wrapped around her and Steve's masculine scent assaulted her senses. She could feel his arms tighten around her once he knew she was awake. She looked up into soft hazel eyes smiling down at her.

Apparently he had been awake for some time watching her.

"How's your head?"

Kono tried to respond, but the pain ripped through her skull.

"Oh, God, what happened?"

"They drugged you last night before I could do anything. I'm sorry Kono."

She looked up at him and realized they were locked in an embrace. She started to pull back, but Steve held her closer.

"Steve?"

"We have to stay like this at least until Hiroki makes his morning rounds. I know him. He's thinking I'll be ready to hand you over this morning, but we have to pretend I'm not done with you yet. That's the only way to keep them from passing you around."

"I might have something to say about that."

"No, you wouldn't. There are too many of them and they'll drug you like they did last night. Trust me. This is the only way to keep our cover intact until we get out of here."

Kono settled back into his arms.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Not as awkward as last night."

Kono looked up at him again. Their lips were so close. That's when she remembered some of what they did last night.

"Um. Steve, I remember the kissing, but did we…?"

Steve laughed softly.

"No. Not that you didn't want to, of course."

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

Steve hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry about it. The drugs were in control of you. I actually liked it a lot."

"What?"

"Tough Kono has a soft and sensual side. It was nice."

Kono swallowed hard before she asked.

"Did I say anything I'm going to regret later?"

Steve snickered.

"Only my name in a very hot way."

"Okay, now I am officially mortified. You're my boss."

"And your friend and someone who cares a great deal for you. Stop beating yourself up about it. I really liked softer Kono."

Their eyes connected and they stared at each other for a long moment. That's when Steve's eyes dropped down to her lips and Kono thought he was going to kiss her.

The door suddenly swung open and the man from last night was there. Steve reacted by quickly sitting up on the side of the bed and pulling his gun out.

"Woah, Gary! Down boy. I just came to check and see if you were done with the girl. I fancied myself a little morning pick up if you know what I mean."

Steve put the gun back in his waist.

"No man. You promised me all the time I wanted and I'm not done with her."

"Okay. Okay, but tonight I want my chance with her. You got me?"

"Sure. Yeah, okay."

Kono put on her frightened doe eyed look and clung to Steve from behind. She could feel his gun pressing into her stomach as her arms slipped around his bare chest and she nestled her chin in his shoulder.

"She still drugged?"

"Yeah, a little."

The man laid a box on his nightstand.

"Just a little more joy to spread around. I like a hellcat in bed, but she seriously scares me. I want her drugged up again for tonight. You got me? "

"Yeah, I do."

"So, how was she?"

He talked like she wasn't even there and Steve could feel her tense against him. Kono released one arm and slipped it around back closing her hand on his gun. He leaned back into her silently begging her not to do something stupid and blow their cover. Fortunately Kono was more level headed than he was and her hand stilled.

"She was amazing, hence the need for a little more of that."

Hiroki strode over to them and Steve instinctively put an arm back to reach for her. He watched as the guy patted her on the head.

"Tonight I'm going to rip you apart baby. You'll know what a real man is like when I'm done with you."

He gave Steve one last look.

"It's a good thing I like you Gary. I don't usually wait for what I want. Got it?"

"Message received."

"So, go on, get busy. I want to watch."

"No."

"No?"

"What I do with her is my business and my business alone."

"Touchy. I had no idea I was dealing with an alpha male. Don't overstep yourself Gary. I run things around here. You got that?"

"Sure man, sure. Now could I get back to business? I need to uh…make hay while I can."

Hiroki walked to the door. When he turned and looked at her again it made Kono's flesh crawl.

"See you tonight Baby."

With that said he slammed the door and Steve listened for the sound of his boots retreating down the hall. They didn't. He was still right outside the door.

Steve turned to Kono and put his finger to his lips to stop her from saying anything.

"Come here."

He reached for her and pulled her around to straddle his lap. Looking into her eyes he whispered.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

Steve reached for her arms and pushed them up above her head. Without breaking eye contact he slid his t-shirt up and off, tossing it on the bed. Then he crushed her to him. They were bare chest to glorious bare chest and Steve's hands were everywhere at once, stroking her back, in her hair and cupping her butt. He buried his face in her neck and she couldn't help but to slip her hands into his curly hair.

Just as she could feel Steve's arousal the door swung open and Hiroki laughed.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Steve growled and lifted his eyes to give the man a murderous glare.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. I'm going."

The door slammed shut and his boots finally echoed down the hall. Steve stopped touching Kono immediately. He couldn't get control at first and he was so scared to look into her eyes again. That's when he realized that she was crushing him in her arms and her chin was bearing down hard on his shoulder. Then her words came out slow and measured.

"I'm gonna kill that guy."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's my girl. Down Tiger."

She started to pull back, but he pulled her close again and that's when he once again realized they were both naked from the waist up. As delicious she felt against him, he didn't want her to feel any more vulnerable than he'd already made her.

"Kono, I…"

"It's okay Steve."

They both tried to even out their breathing.

"Could I have my…your…"

"Oh…right."

Steve reached behind him and grabbed his tee again. Kono smiled softly and lifted her arms over her head. Steve looked into her eyes as he gently slid the shirt back down over her. He held onto the hem and twisted his fingers in it.

"I know we need to talk about Joe and make a plan, but I don't know how this is going to turn out Kono. Getting out of here isn't going to be easy and I'm not sure what's going to happen. That said, I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this one thing first."

Steve reached his hands up and cupped her cheeks gently. His hands were shaking and Kono watched as his lips descended to cover hers. It was sweet and tender and unexpected. The Navy SEAL she had come to know had never been this tender with her before.

She reached up and covered his hands with her own opening herself to allow him to deepen the kiss. They kiss was more than she had ever dreamed it would be if he ever did kiss her.

He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her close again as she slipped her arms up around his neck and pressed her body into him and into the kiss.

When Steve finally pulled back he rested his hazel eyes on her brown ones and smiled.

He shrugged.

"I just…"

She giggled.

"Yeah, me too…"

They pressed their foreheads together and just breathed.

"So we have to get out of here tonight. I can come back for Wo Fat later."

"Steve, Joe knows where he is and he says he will tell you the truth about Shelburne. I think you really scared him Steve. He cares a lot about you and he's been tracking you this entire time."

Steve could feel himself getting angry.

"So I get myself in this mess and now he wants to help? Kono, I don't know who he is anymore."

"He's still Joe. He still cares about you Steve. I think he's just trying to protect you in his own way."

"Well, keeping me in the dark isn't helping either."

Steve looked away and Kono reached for his chin to pull his face back to hers.

"Listen to me Steve McGarrett. Joe loves you. He does. Can't you see that? You're both so stubborn it kills me."

"Well, sending you in here isn't my idea of loving me. Putting you in this kind of danger is unacceptable."

"You idiot. I volunteered for this…willingly."

"Why?"

"After that kiss I hope you know why."


	4. Chapter 4

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Life got crazy at the end of the week and the weekend too. I usually update more often than this. Here's the next installment. Night comes and all hell breaks loose.**

Steve looked into her eyes.

"Kono…"

"Why didn't you tell me goodbye Steve?"

"You came almost 4000 miles to ask me that?"

"I did come all this way and I deserve an answer."

Kono locked eyes with him and she could sense his hesitancy. He looked away from her.

"I thought we were getting too close…thought I was getting too close and maybe I should take a step back before you got hurt."

"I thought you'd at least say goodbye. What if I'd never seen you again? That hurt Steve."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you goodbye. It would have been too hard."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"Once we get out of here we need to talk, but right now we should get some more sleep. Tonight is going to be crazy."

Steve put his hand at her waist and lifted her off his lap and back onto the bed. Kono snuggled down in his arms again and she fell asleep with Steve's fingers stroking through her hair.

Some time in the afternoon Steve went and got them some food and drinks. When he came back he found two of Hiroki's guys leering at Kono in the doorway.

"Back off tomodachi. I'm working here."

Both men laughed and gave Kono the once over again. He caught her eyes as he shut the door again. They had a haunted look in them.

He set the tray down and went to her, but she pulled back and found herself pressed against the wall.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here Kono. I promise."

He held his hand out to her and after hesitating she grabbed it and pulled him down on the bed with her. He felt her shiver as he folded her in his arms.

"This time tomorrow we will be out of here and back with the unit. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"I know. It's just the girl in me that thinks worst case scenario."

"Tough ninja girl doesn't take crap from anybody."

She gave him a genuine dimply smile then.

"You got that right."

They ate ravenously and strategized for their escape that night.

Steve decided not to leave her again and left the tray on the floor.

It was starting to get dark and Steve reached for Kono as the time got closer. They looked into each other's eyes and knew without saying anything how they felt about each other. Steve's lips found hers and the passion they both felt started to surface.

Just as Steve started to push Kono down into the bed and settle over her they heard a voice. It was Hiroki.

"Gary, I need you out here now!"

"I'm coming."

Kono mouthed the words 'Go, I'll be okay'.

Steve looked at her doubtfully, but stood up to go.

Kono kneeled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up into his eyes.

He bent and kissed her affectionately. The turn in their relationship didn't feel weird at all. It felt like the natural next step. He didn't want to leave her, but it was show time, so he stroked his fingers down her cheek and tenderly brushed her lips one last time with his.

He started out the door, taking one last look at her in his t-shirt before the same two guys from earlier shoved him down the hallway to Hiroki. The man smiled evilly at him as he entered the large common space where they had been last night.

"Come on Gary. Time to share. She's a whore and we all get a shot with her. I'm next."

"No. I want more time."

"Too late. I already sent a couple of the boys to "get her ready".

Steve's eyes shot up to Hiroki's.

"You drugged her again?"

"I had to. You aren't cooperating Gary and I don't understand that kind of protectiveness. Not in this business. I don't think you are who you say you are, Gaaaary."

Six guys jumped him and Steve was able to take two of them out before they had him down kicking and beating him. He roared back to life and took another guy out.

It was at that moment that Hiroki pulled a gun and shot Steve. He went down just as Kono stumbled into the room. She was staggering and incoherent and Steve was filled with fear for her. This wasn't how they had planned things would go at all.

Her eyes went to his for just a second and he realized she was alone. She was faking it. He was sure of it. He would have smiled if he weren't in so much pain.

Hiroki moved towards Kono like a predatory animal, but when he got close enough, she kicked him in the groin and pulled a gun, taking out two of the three men holding Steve back.

Just as the third man pulled his gun to kill Kono, Steve yelled.

"No!"

He fell on the guy as Hiroki came back from the kick and started struggling with Kono for the gun. A shot rung out and Steve turned to see Joe pointing a gun at Hiroki. He pulled the trigger a second time and Hiroki fell forward.

Kono rushed to Steve and untied his hands.

"Let's get out of here before reinforcements come."

Steve draped his arm over Kono's shoulder and leaned on her as they followed the others out of the building.

Half an hour later Steve found himself sitting on a bathroom counter in the safe house they were using. Kono filled the sink with water to clean the wound. It was just a flesh wound to the arm. Thank God.

Steve's eyes followed her every movement trying to get her to look at him.

He could tell she was mad at him. She broke an ice pack up and slapped it on his swollen face.

"Ouch."

"Baby."

"You know, when you bite your lip like that, you look totally adorable."

"Adorable? Seriously Steve? You almost got yourself killed back there and you don't see the problem?"

Steve decided to get the focus off of himself.

"What did you do to the two guys who were sent to drug you?"

A small smile curled the corner of her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

Kono lifted her chin in defiance as she wrapped the bandage in tape and finished the dressing.

Steve reached for her and pulled her between his legs. His arms slipped to her waist and tugged her all the way up against him. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply. Time stood still for just a few moments as they plundered each other's mouths. Kono sighed into the kiss and Steve lovingly stroked his hand up and down her back.

The kiss became more passionate and it took Danny clearing his throat behind them to bring them to their senses.

"What exactly happened in that brothel?"

"Danny…"

"A lot can happen in twenty-four hours, huh? It's none of my business, but can I just say it's about time?"

"What?"

"You two have been dancing around each other for way too long. Chin and I have been taking bets."

"Go away Danny."

"Going. Take all the time you need, but Joe's ready to talk to you when you're done."

He shut the door behind them and they looked into each other's eyes shyly.

Steve tilted her face up to his.

"You know this is going to change things, right?"

"Yeah."

"You ready for that?"

"Are you?"

The timbre of his voice made her shiver.

"I definitely am."

Then his arms were pulling her close again and she forgot about everything else for a while.

As they reentered the main room of the house Joe gestured for them to sit down. Chin smiled at his cousin and gave her a hug.

"Glad you two are okay. I was worried."

Steve sat down and pulled Kono down with him. He fixed his eyes on Joe and raised his eyebrow.

Joe gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I put you both in so much danger. I should have known you better than that Steve. There was no way you were going to leave this alone, even though I did everything to hide this from you."

"Hide what? Hide what Joe? Who the hell is Shelburne and why have you kept me in the dark for so long?"

"The Japanese mafia have a price on Shelburne's head and now they have one on yours and on Wo Fat's."

"I don't get it. What does Shelburne have to do with me? I need to know Joe and I need to know now or I'm staying here and continuing to search for Wo Fat."

"All right you stubborn ass. You're just like your father. You know that?"

Shelburne isn't just one person. It's two. It's your parents Steve. They're alive…both of them. They are Shelburne."


	5. Chapter 5

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Loved the "Come here" and the hug last night with McGarrett. That's what should have happened after North Korea. It was delicious. Watched it a bunch of times. In the previews of the finale it looks like Delano is talking to Steve about Kono and then she gets dumped in the water. Hope it's Steve that gets to save her. Anyway, Steve gets reunited with his parents for a bittersweet reunion.**

Steve sat silently on the airplane and Kono twined her fingers with his. She had never seen him like this. He hadn't said a word to anyone since they left the safe house after Joe's bombshell. Steve didn't believe him at first, but then Joe promised to take him to them. They were on an island in the south pacific and as they headed back towards Hawaii the plan was to stop there.

Joe warned Steve that this would be a one time only event. The Yakuza would never give up on trying to find and kill them. Steve kept saying there has to be a way, but Joe reminded him that's why he never told him in the first place.

"Son, you have never been good at taking no for an answer. Just this once you have to."

The private jet they had taken belonged to one of Joe's ex-SEALs and they had taken off without anyone knowing. The small landing strip on the island showed just how small it was. There was a small village attached to the airstrip and the arrival of a plane was a big deal. A large group of people was waiting when they landed.

Kono watched as Steve scanned the crowd, but Joe warned him that his parents would be waiting for them at home. As the jeep bumped down the road to the house, Steve slipped his hand into Kono's and squeezed it tightly. She could feel small tremors going through his body.

What must be going through his head? All these years his mother had been alive when he thought she was dead? She knew his thoughts had to be about Mary and the fact that she would never get to see them and that he probably couldn't tell her either. That would be too cruel. He was going to have to carry an unbelievable burden from here on out. How cruel fate could be.

Joe got out first and Steve looked at Kono. She squeezed his hand and gave him a soft kiss. He held on tightly as they approached the house. It opened before they got to the door and Steve's dad emerged followed by a beautiful woman. Kono recognized her from the photos Steve had on his desk. She was crying and she ran to Steve. Kono dropped his hand as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her neck and everyone stood spellbound as they watched the reunion.

After several minutes his dad also embraced him and then the three of them just stood there in each other's arms. There were so many unanswered questions, but it was enough to know they were alive.

Steve was angry, but on some level he was also incredibly happy. They were alive! He turned to the team and introduced them to his parents.

"This is my Five-0 team. Danny Williams."

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Chin Ho Kelly."

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett."

"And this is Kono Kalakaua."

Kono stepped forward and offered her hand, but Mrs. McGarrett swept her into a hug.

"Leave it to Steve to have a pretty girl on his team."

She winked at Steve and Kono could swear he actually blushed under his mother's teasing.

After they stepped back his mother watched as Steve's eyes met Kono's and she knew. Her son was in love. She felt her eyes tearing up and brushed them away as she wrapped her arm around Kono's waist and led everyone into the house.

It was a beautiful house with a large Lanai out back that faced the ocean. Kono could picture what a life here must be like. It had to be boring after awhile though. If you had to be in exile, this would be the place to do it. She could be happy here, surfing, walking the beach…making love to Steve out on that beautiful Lanai under the stars.

They ended up out on the Lanai after al and Kono watched the ocean and Steve as the story unfolded before her.

"Why Dad?"

"For your sake and for Mary, I couldn't let you know I was alive. The gunshot you heard was federal agents hitting the place. Hesse escaped during the gunfight, but managed to wound me. He thought he killed me, but I survived and that's when they decided I needed to join your mother here. I have been trying for years to unravel everything and free us to come home. Now Joe's left to try to do that."

"You couldn't have just let me know you were alive? I buried you dad. I buried a body that was recovered from the house. They told me they matched your dental records. The government covered it up then?"

His dad nodded.

"They set us up here."

"But why is Wo Fat after you and why is the Yakuza after Wo fat and me? Dad, are you CIA?"

"We both are...were."

"What happened?"

"We were partners at the CIA. Our job was to take out the leaders of the Japanese Yakuza. Over time, our relationship started to change and we fell in love. When your mother found out she was pregnant with you she opted to step down and since Hawaii was close enough to Japan, but far enough away at the same time, we bought a house there and started raising you and Mary."

"What happened to change all that?"

"Noshimuri came into power and started making my life hell. He found out where your mother was, so we had to fake her death before he killed her and send you guys back to the mainland under Joe's care. We didn't want to do it, but there was no other choice at that point."

"Steve, I wanted to stay with you and your sister, but we couldn't take a chance of putting the two of you in danger. This was the only way. I'm so sorry, Honey, I missed out on your lives. I'll always regret that, but you got to grow up and that was worth all of it."

Steve suddenly stood up and walked away down the beach. Kono looked at his parents.

"Let me talk to him."

She was off the Lanai before anyone could argue and following Steve down the beach. He was moving quickly away from the house and she ran to catch up. When he finally stopped. he dropped his head to run his hand through his hair and then stared out at the ocean.

"Steve?"

He cut his eyes towards her.

"Don't start Kono. I just had to take a break. It's all just too much."

Kono slipped her arms around his waist and pulled his chest to hers. She buried her head in his neck.

"I grieved their deaths Kono. I held my little sister while she cried and I moved on. How could they keep all this from me? I'm a grown man, Kono!"

"They love you."

"Joe knew. All that time he knew!"

Kono held him tighter. He leaned heavily into her and his shoulders began to shake.

"Oh, Steve."

They stood there on the beach as his grief overwhelmed him and eventually they sat down together in the sand. Kono never let go of him. She stroked her hands through his hair and spoke softly to him, whispering words of love and sympathy.

Finally spent, he leaned back and looked into her eyes. Kono brushed his cheeks wet with tears. She couldn't ever remember seeing Steve cry and she felt honored that he let her in like this. If anything, she loved him even more.

"How do I go forward, Kono? I know they're alive, but I can't ever be with them? Mary can't ever know them? They won't be part of my life, they'll never get to know you and see how amazing you are or be there someday to meet their grandchildren? I just…"

Kono blinked. Was he talking about their children as in his and hers? She tried to get back on track.

"You have to focus on the fact that they're safe now. They're alive. Hang onto that Steve."

"When I started this I had no idea it would lead me to my parents. Part of me wishes I'd never found out. It would have been easier. Why didn't I just leave it alone? Joe asked me to. I'm tired Kono. I'm so tired."

He stood up and reached for her hand, pulling her up and into his arms again.

Kono reached her hand up to cup his cheek.

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, I love you Steve…very much and we will get through this together, okay?"

Steve looked into her beautiful eyes and he knew he would be okay with her there. He had never told a woman this before.

It came out in a whisper, but Kono heard him.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Six**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: The reunion continues and then a final parting is bittersweet.**

Steve and Kono made their way back up the beach with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Steve's mother met them before they reached the house.

"Your dad and Joe want to talk to you Steve. Kono would you walk with me a bit?"

Kono looked up into Steve's eyes to be sure he was okay. They had this way of silently communicating with each other.

"Sure."

Steve watched as the two women started down the beach. He liked the fact that they would know each other. Running his hand through his hair and squaring his shoulders he headed back to the Lanai.

Kono walked silently beside Steve's mother and waited for her to speak.

"Your good for him. I shamelessly watched you two when you were on the beach. He's softer with you. It's nice. How is he doing really?"

"I've known him for two years now, but when he first came he was hard to get to know. He didn't open up much, but now he and Danny are like brothers from another mother. Chin is like the older brother to both of them. Steve respects his opinion. Chin is my cousin and brought me to the team. Steve and I have been good friends and this last year we became even closer friends. It's just been in the last couple of days that we admitted we felt more for each other."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, very much. Crazy huh? He's just so complicated."

"I'm sorry Kono. We made him that way…his father and I. I know he doesn't trust easily. His whole life he's had the rug pulled out from under him by the people he loves. I know this isn't fair of me to ask, but I have to. Promise me you'll stay with him no matter what?"

Kono stopped and turned the woman to face her.

"That goes without saying. He's family to me. I will be right there with him all the way. You know every time he talked about you it was fondly. He has only positive memories."

"Until now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Steve understands the need to protect a witness or an informant. He's in law enforcement. After he gets over the shock of seeing you both alive, he'll be supportive. I am worried about one thing though."

"What?"

"I don't think he's going to want to give up until you two can come home. He'll be driven to put an end to the organization and maybe get himself killed. He'll do it for you and he'll do it for Mary. I just…I don't want to lose him. He's my life now."

"I'll talk to him. I promise Kono. I want him safe as well. This is why we hid this from him for so long. Don't sell yourself short Sweetheart. He will listen to you just as much as me. Have the hard talk. Now how about we work on some dinner for everyone? I know you must be hungry and tired. Last night must have been awful."

The older woman wrapped her arm around Kono's waist and they walked back towards the house and the men.

Steve approached the Lanai and was met by his father. He embraced his son.

"I'm so sorry Steven. You didn't ask for any of this and I know I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Steve pulled his father close and buried his face in his neck. Just to hold him again was beyond anything he could have hoped for.

"I love you Dad. I love you so much."

Dinner was full of stories about Steve from the team and from his parents about him as a young boy. Kono loved hearing them as much as she loved telling ones on him. It became very emotional, however, when Steve's mother asked about Mary. It was hard to tell his mother some of the things that had gone on with Mary.

Steve could tell his mother was devastated and his father felt really bad that Mary saw him the way she did. He wished he could do something to fix that relationship. Now he would never get the chance.

It was getting late, but no one wanted to go to bed since this would all end the next morning. It was a beautiful night so they all spread out on lounge chairs on the Lanai. Kono sat between Steve's legs and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

The conversation turned back to the investigation by Steve's dad of the Yakuza. Joe told him that Wo Fat had killed Hiro. His brother Koji, who had attempted to kill Steve's mother was still out there though as was Wo Fat. They would not be able to come out of hiding until both men had been captured.

Steve's dad saw the look in his son's eyes. This was not over for him and he knew it.

Kono felt Steve's body tense around her. She sent up a silent prayer that he didn't do something stupid. They had already been through enough of an ordeal as it was. She would have nightmares about that place for a long time, even though she knew the police had raided it and rescued the women.

As the night came down over them the talk went to what life was like for Steve's parents and about Steve's time in the SEALs. Kono felt her eyes getting heavy as she listened to the sound of Steve's timbre speaking softly with his parents and Joe. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and even though she fought it, with Steve stroking his hand through her hair and down her arm, sleep claimed her. Danny and Chin had checked out too and were sound asleep as well.

Steve's mother put a light blanket over the two of them when they finally became too tired to stay awake any longer and she kissed her son's temple softly.

"I like your girl Steven. Promise me you'll make her a priority. Don't lose her to your need for vengeance. Your dad and I don't want you giving your life up for us. We're happy and we're together. Do you understand how precious what you have is?"

Steve felt a lump in his throat as he looked down at the woman he loved. His mother was right. If he continued to investigate it would only be with Kono's blessing or not at all.

His father took his mother's hand and he watched as they disappeared into the house.

He fell asleep cradling Kono in his arms.

The next morning Steve woke to the smell of pancakes and eggs. His mom remembered his favorite breakfast as a kid. He smiled and lifted Kono's face up to his, waking her with a kiss.

"Hey sleepy head. Time to go home."

Kono's soft brown eyes looked up into his.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm better than I've been in a long time I think."

Kono slipped her arms around Steve and hugged him, nuzzling his neck with her lips.

Steve shivered.

"Okay. You are going to have to stop that or we're going to be late to breakfast."

"I'd take you up on that if I wasn't so hungry."

The sound of Danny's voice alerted them that they weren't alone.

"I can hear you guys. I hope you know that."

Chin spoke next.

"Me too and I don't want to know these things about my cousin."

The sound of Joe groaning sent Kono into a fit of giggles and Steve laughed out loud.

An hour later the team stood saying good-bye to Steve's parents. Danny and Chin headed to the Jeep and Joe clasped Jack's hand.

"Thanks for watching over my kids Joe."

"It doesn't end here Jack. I promise you that."

Joe kissed Steve's mom on the cheek and left Steve and Kono to finish their good-byes.

Steve's mom grabbed Kono in another hug.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you and I'm happy for Steve. He found a truly wonderful person to love Kono. I know you're good for him. Take care of him."

"I will. I promise."

Jack hugged Kono as well and then Steve stood looking at both of them.

"I don't want to say good-bye. I want you to know that I refuse to believe I won't ever get to see you again. Some day those two will be captured or end up dead. It's inevitable and then you're coming home to Hawaii."

Steve's mom was crying hard now and his dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Steve stepped into them and the three of them stayed locked together for several minutes.

As he climbed in the jeep he turned to look at them. As the jeep started off down the road his heart hurt so much. He had them back, but he didn't. It had to be enough for now that they were alive. The only thought he had though was how to get them home. He prayed Kono would agree to help him. He couldn't leave things like this. If Kono knew him at all she would know that and so would Joe.

Sitting beside him in the jeep Kono slipped her hand into his. She knew he would never be truly happy until he could bring them home. She made a decision to help him even though it might mean putting their relationship on hold, but they could never be happy together until Steve was whole again. He wouldn't be until his family was reunited permanently.

As they turned the corner and the house disappeared from sight the two of them looked at each other. No words had to be spoken.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: A plan. A new level of intimacy.**

The plane ride home was quiet. Everyone slept. Kono and Steve reclined the luxurious seats and covered themselves with a blanket. Kono put her head on Steve's shoulder and he pulled her close.

The next thing they knew, they were landing at a private airport on Molokai. From there they took a helicopter back to Oahu.

The team stood on the tarmac back in Honolulu with Joe.

"I know you aren't going to let this go, so I'm staying. I'll help you get them. This time no more secrets. Okay?"

Steve removed his arm from around Kono's shoulder and shook his hand.

"Thanks Joe. Can you meet tomorrow morning at Five-0?"

"I'll see you then."

After Joe left the four friends stood looking at each other.

"I can't ask any of you to get involved in this. You've already done enough for me."

Danny pressed his palms together and rocked back on his heels. Steve knew that pose.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let you go off half-cocked again without me? Don't even try Steve. If you do, I'm done."

Chin agreed with Danny.

"Face it. You're stuck with us Steve."

Kono met Steve's eyes and just nodded her head.

"Okay then. Everybody go home and spend the rest of the day with your families. We'll start planning a strategy tomorrow…and guys…thanks."

Chin and Danny headed out to see Malia and Grace and Kono turned to stand in front of Steve and look into his eyes.

"Soooo…I guess I should head out and …uh enjoy my day off…that is unless you have any suggestions for a better way to spend it."

"Come here you."

Steve slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"How about we stop by your place for some clothes, your surfboard, and my favorite bikini, then head to my place and surf, nap, maybe enjoy some dinner together? This may be the only day we have like this for a while and I want to spend it with you."

"You have a favorite bikini of mine?"

"Uh, yeah, the turquoise one is my favorite."

"Reaaaaaly."

Kono slipped her hands up around Steve's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. When she pulled back her dimples were in full view.

"Soooo…surfing, napping, eating…is that all you had in mind?"

Steve growled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards her car.

"How fast can you drive?"

Kono laughed and tossed him the keys as he released her.

"Not as fast as you I'm thinking."

"Did I say I loved you?"

"I believe you did."

"Well, let me just restate it for the record."

"Get in you nut and let's go."

The stop at Kono's house took all of ten minutes and she was ready to go. They laughed as they sped down the highway to Steve's and pulled up in front of his house.

Steve grabbed her bag and her hand and they sprinted for the porch. He had the door open in three seconds and dropped the bag before sweeping her up in his arms and heading up to his bedroom.

Kono was laughing so hard when they arrived that he almost dropped her before he made it to the bed. As he placed her on the soft bedding, he ripped his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside before climbing on with her and settling over her.

They suddenly both stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. Kono reached up and cupped Steve's cheeks tenderly.

Steve whispered urgently.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Steve, I almost lost you and we don't know what's going to happen with Wo Fat and Koji. I don't want to waist another minute away from you. I want this. I want you. I have for a long time."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Kono arched up into Steve's arms. He ran his hands over her body and tugged at the strings of her bikini. They spent the rest of the afternoon making love with the gentle Hawaiian breezes blowing in the window. Surfing was all but forgotten as they explored this new part of their relationship.

Lying in each other's arms afterwards Kono sighed and rolled over onto Steve's chest, resting her chin on her hand.

"That was…"

"Amazing, but I knew it would be."

Kono's eyes met his tenderly.

"Steve, I want you to promise me you won't go off grid unless you tell me."

He reached his hand up to stroke through her hair.

"Okay."

"I mean it. I also don't want you getting overprotective because we're involved now. That's my biggest fear when it comes to our relationship."

"Look. I appreciate all your little ninja skills and I know for a fact that you can take care of yourself, but don't shoot me if now and again I worry about you. When you love somebody it just goes with the territory. Okay?"

"Okay, now I want to surf. That is the real reason I wore my bikini today."

Steve pouted.

"Okay, maybe a little bit for you."

His grin split his face.

"Last one in the water's a rotten egg."

"You didn't say that."

"I did. Now let me help you tie those strings."

Steve's "help" caused them to not get into the water for another half hour.

The waves were awesome and afterwards they swung in his hammock and cuddled.

"This feels sort of unreal don't you think?"

"I know."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea about how to get Koji, but you aren't going to like it."

"Talk."

"You remember Noshimuri's son Adam?"

"Of course."

"I…uh…met him a few weeks ago and he asked me out."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You are not going to go out with that scumbag."

"You're wrong about him Steve. He's trying to clean his father's company up. If I could get close to him I might be able to find out where Koji is hiding out."

Steve looked into her eyes and saw the hope there. He held his tongue. If he didn't let her do this he'd already be breaking his promise to her. But how could he stand by and let her go out with the guy? His jealousy was getting the better of him.

Kono turned his face to hers.

"You know I only love you. Right? I would never be interested in anyone now that we're together. I can do this."

"This is really hard for me Kono."

"I know, but it will make this go a lot faster. Don't you want your parents back here in Hawaii? I know I'd like to get to know them."

"It would be weird to move out and give them their house back."

"Don't worry. You can always crash at my place."

"Now that would not be a bad thing at all. Will you wear a different bikini every night for me?"

"You are shameless."

"I'm in love with a beautiful woman. What can I say?"

"It occurs to me that a certain muscled heartthrob of my own promised me a meal."

Steve rolled out of the hammock and stood up.

"Your wish is my command my lady."

"Brah, you gotta get better lines than that."

Steve jumped back in the hammock with her, tickling her mercilessly and dinner was set back about an hour.

After dinner they played house together and did the dishes before they settled down to watch a baseball game. Kono sighed as she leaned back into Steve's embrace. She could get used to this so easily. Life with Steve would be amazing. They were so compatible in so many ways. They never even discussed the game. They both just gravitated towards the TV and without talking they had turned it on and settled in.

During the seventh inning stretch Steve went into the kitchen and popped a couple of beers. They kicked back and watched the end and then hand in hand they walked through the house locking doors and shutting off lights.

They faced each other in the moonlight streaming in the window and Steve nuzzled Kono's nose with his.

"Tomorrow everything speeds up and gets a little crazy."

"I know."

"Kono. No matter what happens, will you come here at night?"

"I want to."

"I want you with me as much as possible."

"That's what I want. Believe me Steve. Right here with you is the only place I want to be."

Kono held his hand as she pulled him up the stairs to his room.

That night they made love and then fell asleep with their arms around each other.

After Kono closed her eyes, Steve lay awake and thought about what the immediate future was going to be like. He wanted Wo Fat in a major way. He wanted to end the Noshimuri reign and bring his parents home, but he also felt fiercely protective of the strong young woman lying in his arms. How could he willingly put her in danger?

Kono stirred in his arms and reached a hand up to stroke his face.

"I believe in you. You know that. Right?"

"Kono…"

"Sleep…"


	8. Chapter 8

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Eight**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: I was dancing in my living room when that final scene with Steve took place. It's almost like they read my story, except it was probably filmed before I wrote this. For those who haven't watched it yet, I won't spoil the surprise, but I loved it. Okay, back on task. Time to get the bad guys.**

The next morning Kono woke up to Steve kissing his way down her body. It was a glorious way to start the day and she could definitely get used to this. She ran her hands through his hair as he did amazing things to her before making love to her in both the bed and the shower.

He had her laughing uncontrollably when she tried to get dressed. For every article she put on he was taking it off and kissing her deeply. That led to another round of lovemaking and then a very sensual second shower before she finally convinced him to get dressed too.

When he started kissing her neck while she tried to eat her cereal she had to put her foot down. It didn't matter. They were 45 minutes late to work and both Danny and Chin gave them the raised eyebrow routine.

"Since when does Mr. Navy SEAL arrive late for work?"

"Since he started falling for Ninja Chick, so can it Buddy. I seem to remember a lot of late arrivals when you and Rachel were all hot for each other again there for a while."

"Point taken. So what's the plan boss?"

"Before I start talking about this, I know you aren't going to like it Chin. I don't like it either, but Kono made a strong point and I think she's right. Her plan is our best plan in catching Koji. Tell them Kono."

"A couple of weeks ago I was introduced to Adam Noshimuri at a party. He asked me out, but I said no."

Kono looked tentatively at Steve. She hadn't told him this part.

"He…uh…he's been calling me and texting me every day since, asking me to go out with him. He found out my address and sent me flowers."

Steve's face turned to stone and she knew she was on shaky ground.

"All I have to do is call him up and I'm in. If I can get him to trust me, he may know where Koji is. He might lead me right to him."

There was silence when Kono finished and then Chin spoke harshly.

"No way. No way you get involved in another dirty undercover this soon Cousin. I can't believe you're willing to go along with this Steve."

"Now that I've heard everything I'm not so sure I am either."

"Oh, grow up you two. This is what we do and I know you guys will have my back every minute. I can do this and you know it. Hell, I fooled all three of you for weeks when I was working for Fryer."

"She's right you know."

Joe stepped into the office from where he had been listening to the exchange.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Joe."

"It's still a risky thing Kono."

Steve crossed to sit on the edge of his desk where she had been sitting and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I know you can. We all know you can, just give us a minute to worry about you a little, okay?"

The five of them continued to work out the details for Phase One of their plan. Danny teasingly called it Operations Kono Seduction. He earned himself a slap to the back of the head for that one.

Steve had a hard time listening in on Kono's phone call to Adam. Joe had her put it on speakerphone and Steve could feel his jealousy rising with every word. She really turned on the charm and it made him sick. It was obvious Noshimuri was eating it up.

"Tonight? You do move fast."

"Only when I see something I like."

"I'm not a thing and I won't be treated like one, so maybe this isn't going to work out after all."

Danny couldn't believe she was being so bold. What if she made him mad? Chin gave him a look that said she knew what she was doing and he sat back down.

"I promise I would never do that with you Kono. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll meet you at 7:30 at Duke's."

Steve knew she picked it because it was a very public place and they could easily keep an eye on her undetected. He also knew that Adam had to know she was Five-0. He hoped this wasn't a trick on his part as well.

"Okay. I like a lady who knows what she wants. I'll see you at 7:30."

"See you then."

Kono hung up and grinned at the four men. Joe was grinning back, but the other three all shared Steve's aneurysm face.

"Oh, come on guys. It's just an act."

Joe quickly pulled them back into a discussion of their next step in finding Wo Fat.

That evening Steve lay across the bed and watched as Kono got ready for her "date". He was clearly not happy. Kono was careful not to pick anything too revealing, as she knew it would set him off. He was still unhappy when she sat down to put on a pair of heels.

"I'll be watching you every step of the way."

"I know."

Kono sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's a first date, so I'll be home early."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Steve pulled her down on the bed and started kissing her right at the base of her ear. He knew it drove her crazy.

"Oh no you don't Steve McGarrett. I am working, so no hanky panky."

She picked up her purse and started out the door.

"Until later."

Steve groaned and rolled off to follow her. The woman was going to be the death of him.

Chin and Danny arrived at Duke's early and spoke to the hostess so they could arrange the table where they could best observe Kono and Adam. They took their places back behind the hedge nearby.

Kono stood outside the restaurant and waited for Adam. Steve sat in his truck and watched her. He had to admit he had one hot girlfriend. In the ten minutes she waited for Adam she got hit on three times.

When Adam arrived he slipped a possessive arm around her waist and led her into the restaurant. A very jealous Steve headed upstairs to the offices as they looked over the table area where Kono and Adam were. Steve used his binoculars to get a close up of the two and he could hear every word through the mic planted on Kono.

The way Adam talked to Kono made Steve's skin crawl. He seemed nice enough, but there was something he didn't like about the guys. Oh, yeah. He liked Kono. That was enough.

The first date went really well and it occurred to Steve that Kono would totally go out with a guy like him. He was smart and funny. Did Kono actually like him a little? It sure felt like it given her responses.

When they paid for the check he rushed back outside to his truck and watched them say goodnight out on the sidewalk.

Adam tried to kiss her, but Kono turned and offered him her cheek. He gave her a peck and then turned her face with his hand and planted one on her lips. Kono jumped back.

"Brah, first date. Don't try that gaian or there won't be a second one."

"I just really like you Kono. I'm sorry. Would you like to go snorkeling with me Saturday?

"Sure. Sounds great if you can control yourself."

"I'll do my best."

Once Kono was in her car she spoke to Steve.

"Well that was interesting. See you at home."

Her car roared out of the parking lot and Steve followed close behind.

"Guys, Ill see you tomorrow."

Kono was waiting for him on the front porch when he arrived at the house. He hopped out and took the steps two at a time, opened the front door and pushed her inside. As he closed the door he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. When he released her Kono jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All I could think about tonight was getting home to you. I was thinking about how much of our time that could be spent together was being wasted with him."

Steve growled.

"You made me crazy tonight. You know that?"

He pushed her dress up her hips and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. It only took a minute to carry her upstairs and place her on the bed. He rolled her over and unzipped the dress before he pulled it down her body and with a predatory gleam climbed on the bed and made love to her.

Afterwards Kono lay in his arms totally spent. Steve's voice was soft in her ear.

"You're mine. Always."

Kono couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head and fell asleep in his embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Nine**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Steve's jealousy goes out the roof when Adam puts the moves on Kono. It's worth it when there's a break in the case.**

By the time Saturday rolled around Steve was ready to kill one Adam Noshimuri. He called Kono every day and texted her about once every two or three hours. He sent her flowers and asked her to meet him for lunch twice. It was sickening.

Danny and Chin were having a great time teasing him. A lovesick Steve was a sight to behold.

Saturday morning as Kono was getting ready she asked Steve to tie all the strings on her bikini.

"Don't you even own a one piece bathing suit?"

Kono laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Relax Steve. It's just snorkeling and maybe dinner afterwards."

Steve started untying the bikini straps he had just tied, sliding his hand across her thigh. Kono started backing away from him.

"No. Sit. Stay. Down, boy. I have to go. I have my Com in and you can hear everything that goes on except when we're in the water."

Kono pulled her cover over her head as Steve dove for another string.

"Steven McGarrett, don't make me hurt you."

Steve rolled over on his back and groaned as Kono slipped into her flops and leaned down to give him a kiss. He reached for her and she backed away quickly as he tried grabbing her.

"I love you Baby and I have absolutely zero interest in Adam. Tonight I promise to make you forget all about him."

Steve sighed and Kono giggled as she headed out the door.

Adam was waiting for Kono at the pier and he ushered her onto a beautiful yacht.

"Wow! Adam is this yours?"

"No. It's my uncle's. He's out of the country right now, so I get to use it as much as I want."

"Oh? What's your uncle's name?"

"Koji."

Kono smiled to herself. It couldn't be this easy…could it?

The afternoon went well and Adam seemed oblivious to Kono's questions about his business, his father's death and his uncle. As they sat chatting over lunch, his phone rang and it was Koji.

"Uncle. How are you? I was just telling my lovely date about you. When are you coming home?"

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

Kono couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but she could tell by the look on Adam's face it wasn't good news. She hoped it wasn't in any way tied to Steve or her. Being on a yacht in the middle of the Pacific with someone who was family with the mob was a little scary even though Steve was listening in.

"Sure I can have it ready in an hour. No questions. Understood."

Kono tried to act disinterested, but he was playing right into her hand.

As soon as Adam hung up he made another call.

"Yeah, Chan, I need the jet to pick up my uncle tomorrow morning. He's in Cabo, but he wants to spend a couple of days with me. Contact his assistant and get the guesthouse ready for him. No one is to know he's coming home."

It suddenly dawned on Adam that Kono was listening in. His eyes flitted to hers and she could tell he was wondering if he said too much.

She was glad he didn't know her ties to Five-0.

"So, think I might get to meet this Uncle of yours? I'd really like to get to know your family Adam."

She gave him one of her biggest dimply smiles.

Adam smiled softly back at her. She wanted to meet his family.

"I think that could be arranged. How about dinner tomorrow night at my place."

"Sounds great."

"Let's snorkel, shall we?"

Kono slipped her earpiece out while Adam bent to put on his fins. She buried it under a towel and followed him into the water. May as well enjoy the trip while she could. She'd given Steve all he needed and tomorrow night they would bust Koji.

The rest of the afternoon she just enjoyed the water and the fish and a very attractive and attentive man.

It wasn't until she started to pick up her things that she realized Adam had picked up the towel with the Com in it. She didn't see where it went and had to leave it on the boat. Steve was going to be pissed. She knew him and being out of contact would make him crazy.

Sure enough, when she pulled up to the house he was pacing the front porch.

"What the hell Kono? What did I say about staying in touch; about making sure we have your back? What did you do with the Com? I've been going crazy here Kono."

She tried not to smile, but he really did look cute as he ran his hand through his hair and jumped off the porch, pulling her into his arms.

"Dammit Kono. I was worried!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I put it under a towel and it disappeared, but it doesn't matter. Koji is right at our fingertips."

Steve buried his face in her neck.

"I can't lose you Kono."

His tenderness for her almost broke her.

"I know Baby. I feel the same way."

Steve swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He made love to her then and several more times that night.

As he dozed in her arms late into the midnight hour, Kono couldn't sleep. She thought about her love for him. He was so intense sometimes she thought he would eclipse her, but never in her whole life had she ever felt so valued, so needed, so loved. She would do anything for him and she knew it.

Her mind drifted towards the future.

She pictured them finishing the case and bringing his parents home. She would love to introduce them to her parents. It would be great if they all got along. Without realizing how deep she was in, the thought of marriage and a family slipped into her musings. Steve would make an amazing dad. She could see them teaching their kids to surf, shoot a gun and enjoy the life Hawaii had to offer.

Her gaze drifted fondly to his face lit up by the moon. His had a strong jaw and the most adorable curly hair. His lashes were longer than most women's. His body was amazing too. Her gaze wandered across his chest to his tats. They were so gorgeous. He was gorgeous. She couldn't help tracing one of them. Steve's hand closed over hers and the next thing she knew she was under him and he was making love to her again. She sighed with pleasure. She couldn't get enough of him either.

The next night they stood in a park near Adam's house and marked out their plan. As soon as they heard Kono greet Koji and knew for sure it was him, they would move in.

Steve looked down at Kono and addressed her sternly.

"And you young lady better stay in communication at all times. Do you hear me? If Koji catches on to you at any point, he could end you before we could even move, so stay alert and stay calm. Say all the right things and you'll be fine."

Steve pulled her away from the group for a few seconds. Danny, Chin and Joe took the hint and walked over to their vehicles.

"You ready for this?"

"Always."

"Promise me you'll be extra careful. Okay?"

"Yes. I promise."

Kono's hand went up to cup his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I know you have my back…always."

Steve pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

"Damn straight."

Kono giggled.

"That sounded like it came straight out of a movie."

"Maybe it did, but I mean it Kono. I'd take a bullet for you."

"Please don't plan on doing that this evening."

"I love you Kono and I want you to move in with me. Will you think about it?"

Kono threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I don't have to think about it. The answer is yes."

Steve held her tightly in his arms and kissed her earlobe. His whisper was almost shy.

"Some day soon I want to marry you Kono Kalakaua. I'm not asking yet, but soon."

"I won't have to think about that either. The answer will be yes, when the time comes."

She kissed him again and then pushed away from him.

"At this rate Koji will be long gone and I won't be getting any dinner. We better move now. The guys look like they're ready to kill us."

The rejoined the team as Danny rocked nervously up on his toes.

"Do we have all the kissy poo out of the way so we can go get the big bad monster?"

"Yes, Danno. Thanks for asking. Let's roll you guys."

Ten minutes later Kono rang the front doorbell and a strange man answered the door.

"Welcome Miss Kalakaua, I'm Koji. Adam has told me all about you. You can call me Uncle Koji, but then maybe I should call you Detective Kalakaua."

The next thing Kono knew, she was jerked inside and the door slammed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Ten**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the late post. That's not like me, but all I can say is life gets in the way sometimes. Back to the story, Koji knows who Kono is. Can Steve and the team still save her?**

Once inside a stricken Adam greeted Kono.

"You're a cop?"

"Adam, I…"

Koji shoved her further into the room.

Steve and the rest of the team froze in their positions. This was not supposed to happen. How did Koji know? Were they tracking Five-0 because of Steve?

The guilt was palpable on Steve's part. His blood froze in his veins at the sound of Koji's voice in Kono's Com.

"Commander McGarrett, your team member is quite lovely. It's a shame she's going to be just a casualty of war so to speak. Say goodbye to your boss Honey."

"Steve!"

The Com went dead. Koji must have stomped on it.

Steve jumped into action. He skirted the edge of the back lawn as Danny and Chin headed to the front. Once he was around by the pool he gave them the signal to move in. It was at that point he heard gunfire out front and came under a barrage of it himself.

Koji must have men everywhere. They had walked into a trap.

Steve watched as Kono was hauled out of the house and across to the garage.

"Chin! They're transferring her somewhere. Let's get out of here."

Steve was pinned down for a few seconds, but he managed to get behind some hedges and had cover back around the house. He sprinted to the SUV they were using and was pulling out when Chin and Danny made a break for the car.

Once inside they ducked down while Steve drove away from the hail of bullets.

More disconcerting was the two cars that peeled out after them. Before they knew what was happening they were in a high powered speed race as they wove through traffic trying not to lose sight of the vehicle that held Kono. They lost one car to a truck that slammed into it. Danny kept look out the back and he and Chin eventually took out the tires on the other car as Steve tried to catch up as best he could.

They were falling farther behind and Steve slammed his hand on the wheel letting go with a string of expletives.

He chased the car down to the Ala Wai Marina and Steve barely put the SUV in park before he jumped from the car and sprinted down the gangplank. It was too late. They had too much of a lead and the yacht they were on was already pulling out of the harbor.

Steve ran to the end of the gangplank as two men on the boat began firing at him. Danny and Chin were close behind him and they dropped down, providing cover fire for Steve. Their boss looked around frantically and saw a man on one of the smaller powerboats just about to pull out.

"HPD. I need to use this boat."

Danny and Chin barely made it to the boat as Steve shoved the man roughly off and gunned the engines. Once they were out on the ocean, Chin radioed the Coast Guard and Steve threw it into high gear.

The sun was setting and the yacht was getting harder and harder to follow in the dark. Fortunately the powerboat was faster than the yacht and they began to catch up to the running lights. It was at that moment that Steve saw something being tossed overboard.

"Oh my God! It's Kono!"

Steve raced to the spot in the waning light where he saw her body go in and threw himself into the water leaving Chin to catch the wheel of the boat.

He searched frantically in the dark water looking for Kono, but he couldn't find her.

Kono found herself floundering in the water. She was duct taped at the wrists and the hands as well as having her mouth duct taped. She tried in vain to get to the surface, but slipped back every time, as she couldn't get enough motion. Just as she felt herself losing consciousness her thoughts went to Steve.

He would blame himself for this. She was sure of it. He would never forgive himself. She couldn't bear that he would be alone and depressed and the thought gave her a burst of energy as she tried to dolphin kick her way up.

It was useless. She resolved herself to her fate and saved her air as she sunk lower in the water. Closing her eyes, she could feel herself starting to cry, which would only hasten her death.

It finally came to the point that her air was almost gone and she knew she would die.

Just as she decided to let go she felt a pair of strong arms come around her and someone was kicking to the surface with her in his arms. It was Steve.

As soon as they broke surface he peeled the tape off her mouth so she could gulp in the much-needed air.

She coughed and sputtered as he pulled his knife out and cut the tape on her wrists. He dove down and cut the tape off her feet as well and then she could safely tread water.

Steve swam as close to her as he could get and reached a hand out to cup her cheek.

"You okay?"

Kono could only nod. She had a lump in her throat and couldn't speak. She had almost died, but Steve had saved her. Hot tears came down her face as she heard a boat come alongside them.

Then she saw Danny's hand reaching down to pull her up as Steve pushed her up to meet it. He followed behind her and as soon as she was on the boat Chin pulled her into a fierce hug and then stepped back to look her over.

"Don't scare us like that again."

"You were scared. What about me? I really thought that was the end."

Steve was on board now and he swept her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. His hands tangled in her hair as Danny and Chin turned back to the front of the boat, giving them some privacy.

Steve's voice was choked.

"I thought I lost you. I've never been so scared in my life Kono."

"Me too."

"Love you…so much."

All Kono could muster through the tears was his name.

"Steve…"

Danny brought them a couple of blankets and they sat in the back of the boat holding each other for dear life as the boat started back to Oahu. Koji and Adam were long gone.

Chances of the Coast Guard finding the yacht at this point were slim at best, but at the moment, Steve didn't care. All he cared about was the woman in his arms and he was never going to take a chance with her life like that again.

When they arrived back at the marina Chin took care of the man whose boat they had taken while Danny went to start up the SUV and get it warmer for Steve and Kono. The night breeze was cool this time of year when you were wet like they were.

They climbed in the back and for once Steve let Danny drive them home. Chin rode up front and Steve held Kono as close as he could all the way to his house.

"We'll start late tomorrow guys. Kono needs to rest."

Danny spoke up.

"I told the Coast Guard to contact me if they caught them, so I won't call you guys unless we hear something. Kono, Honey, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Chin spoke up too.

"You really had us scared there for a while Cuz. I thought Steve was going to lose it there for a minute. I'm so glad you're okay."

Steve's soft voice came from the back.

"Guys, she's asleep already."

"It must have really taken it out of her."

When they arrived at Steve's he picked Kono up in his arms and followed Danny and Chin up to the door. Chin unlocked it and Danny held it open. They both squeezed one of Steve's shoulders.

"Take care of her Steve."

"I will."

Danny pulled the door closed behind them and Steve headed straight upstairs to their bedroom.

He laid Kono on the bed and gently stripped her clothes off. Once she was naked he slipped her under the covers. Her hair had dried for the most part in the air as they drove back to port.

He stripped his clothes off as well and quickly went down to put their clothes in the dryer. When he got back to the top of the stairs he heard Kono crying. She was thrashing in the bed as hard as she could and he flew to her side calling her name.

"Kono. Kono! Wake up Sweetheart. You're having a bad dream."

He finally took her in his arms and held her tightly until she stopped kicking at him and woke up.

Once she realized where she was and who was holding her, her arms flew around Steve's neck and held on for dear life.

"I was drowning and I knew you were going to feel bad and I couldn't take the idea that you would blame yourself. I tried to stay up in the water, but I just couldn't. I just couldn't."

Sobs wracked her body and he pulled her into his loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Kono. I'm so, so sorry."

Kono scooted over in the bed and pulled him in with her.

Steve slipped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his embrace.

Kono dropped her head to his shoulder. It felt safe right there in is arms.

For now all that mattered was this moment.

**A/N: I know Adam knew Kono was a cop. That is why they were sneaking around in the episode, but I beg creative license here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Sorry guys. Got hurt real bad…hospital…painkillers. You get the picture. It was worse than first expected. I seemed to get better, but got worse again and am not out of the woods yet as infection and muscle degeneration could still take place. I'm home though and have time on my hands. I'm a little fuzzy with the drugs they still have me on, so we will see how this goes. Now the team goes after Wo Fat and a surprise is in store for them.**

Three days later a navy transport took off for Japan. A convoy met the transport when it landed at the military base. After four hours of careful planning the assault team converged on the hotel where one Wo Fat was.

He surrendered without a fight.

Steve did not understand that at all.

A bathtub full of blood further contributed to the mystery.

Who did he kill? Was he involved with the Yakuza? Was he partnering with Koji? Once they returned to Hawaii Steve interrogated Wo Fat for two days with no results. He went back to prison and Steve paced the office for most of the afternoon the day Fat was Re-incarcerated.

Kono spent hours over the next week searching for places Koji and Adam might have gone.

Chin and Danny followed up on every lead.

Steve was like a caged animal. He was doing exactly what his parents begged him not to do. Kono watched as the man she loved spiraled out of control. She had to do something.

That's why she found herself sitting across from Joe in a noodle house several blocks from headquarters.

His kind eyes noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"He's not sleeping is he?"

"No."

"Which means you're not sleeping."

Kono shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll talk to him."

Kono's voice was soft and broken.

"Joe, if he doesn't solve this he…we will never be able to have any kind of life. I know him and he will never give up until he can be reunited with his parents."

"I know. His father and I already talked about it. It looks like the two of them will be coming out of hiding after all."

"What? Steve will freak out when he finds out. That isn't what he wants them to do Joe."

"That's why you can't tell him Kono."

"Joe, I have never betrayed him ever."

"I'm not asking you to betray him. I'm asking you to protect him from his stubborn self."

"Wonder where he gets that?"

Joe's eyebrows went up at her boldness. He liked this woman. She was good for Steve.

"His parents may be older Kono, but they can still take care of themselves and they want to do this for Steve."

"How?"

"Steve's parents are going to let Koji know they're alive and want to talk. That's where we come in. We'll be there to intercept Koji and hopefully Adam as well."

"How will we protect them? He'll go crazy when he finds out Koji's meeting with them."

"We aren't going to tell Steve they're involved."

"Do you have any idea how mad he's going to be? If he finds out I know, he might never forgive me Joe. You can't ask me to lie to him. We don't work that way."

"I'm asking you to protect Steve from himself. If you love him, you will. If he knows his parents are involved he will put himself and possibly the whole team along with his parents in danger. Please Kono."

The look Kono gave Joe was devastating. She stood without another word and headed down the beach. She walked for a long time. It seemed like several hours. Would she be willing to risk her future with Steve to protect him? Would he forgive her? What if one or both of his parents died in the operation. She might never see Steve again. It was certain he wouldn't want her on the team anymore. This was so unfair. Kono didn't see any way out though.

As she returned to the parking lot of the noodle house she knew what she had to do. If they didn't resolve this once and for all, they would never have a life together anyway. Steve would be driven to continue for what could be years. This was the only way to ultimately give him peace. If she had to lose him in order for him to be happy, she would willingly.

She wiped the tears from her face and walked to her car. Joe was quietly leaning against the side of it waiting for her.

As she approached he opened his arms and gathered her in.

"Honey I know this is hard for you, but I have never known such a strong and capable woman in my life. I also believe that Steve recognizes that too. He loves you Kono and he won't turn away from you."

Kono looked at the ground and nodded her head. Joe crushed her to him fiercely and whispered.

"It will be okay. Please trust me one more time."

Kono found out after she got back to headquarters that Joe had already contacted Steve and told him they had a lead to Koji. They would move on it tomorrow.

That night Kono couldn't look Steve in the eye. She excused herself right after dinner saying she wanted to soak in the tub.

"Want some company?"

As much as she wanted his comfort, she knew her heart would betray her. She shook her head and left a surprised Steve alone on the deck outside.

She tried as hard as she could to ignore the fact that tomorrow she would have to play along with Joe's plan and act like it was as new to her as it was Steve. She had only lied to him once and that was during her undercover with Fryer. Steve did find out eventually that she did it to protect the team, especially him. The way he had talked to her in interrogation before he knew that had just about ripped her heart out. She didn't think she would survive that lie and that was before they had started a relationship. Now…

Kono began to cry again and prayed for Steve to forgive her. She was exhausted by the time she got out and dressed for bed.

When Steve came upstairs she was breathing softly in slumber. He sat on the side of the bed. He knew something was up with her, but he didn't know what. After brushing a lock of hair out of her face and caressing her cheek, he smiled at how cute she looked when she slept.

She was everything to him. He wanted a family and a life with her. He also wanted his kids to know their grandparents and his sister to get to know their mother. Mary was so young that she never really got a chance. Steve looked forward to tomorrow. He slipped out of his clothes, turned out the light and climbed into bed.

Kono woke when his weight dipped the bed slightly.

She lay for a long time with a huge lump in her throat. All she could think about was the fact that she might never share a bed with Steve again. She rolled over and slipped her arm over Steve's side and pressed a kiss to his neck.

He turned back towards her.

"Hey. I thought you were asleep."

Kono pressed her lips to his. At least in the dark he couldn't see the deception in her eyes. He couldn't see how haunted she was by the knowledge she had about tomorrow.

Kono caressed his chest and kissed him again. She needed him.

"Nou No Ka 'I' ini. Make love to me Steve…please?"

"Ko'u Aloha Kono."

"Mau Loa Steve. Never forget that. Promise?"

"Na'u 'oe Kono. You're mine. Mau Loa. Forever."

They made love with an intensity that they had never had before. Steve in recognition of what might happen to either of them the next day and Kono in fear of what she could lose. It was an amazing experience for both of them and they lay entwined with each other in the end breathing hard, but satisfied.

Afterwards Steve wrapped her firmly in his embrace and she clung to him as if it were the last time she would ever be with him.

Her behavior that night had moved Steve with the intensity and emotion in it. He loved her so much and prayed she would be safe tomorrow. They had a future ahead and he hoped it included his parents and Mary. Until then he would not be able to rest. He hoped Kono understood how important it was to him as he sighed and cuddled her closer, finally drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Hawaiian words used:**

**Ko`u Aloha ~ ****My Love**

**Mau Loa ~ ****Forever**

**Nou No Ka `I`ini ~ ****I desire you**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Lots of doctors involved in my recovery now, but it is looking hopeful that I won't lose the use of my leg or have to have it amputated. I was scared there for a while. Hopefully I can get this story finished and take a break while I recover. I doubt I will be able to stay away though. This hobby is addicting, as are your reviews. I love writing for you. Thanks for all the well wishes. Steve finds out his parents are involved and that Kono knew. How will he react? Will it mean the end of their relationship? Will Kono have to leave Five-0? Will his parents survive? I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I hate it when I have to completely re-read a story to remember what it's about. Hope you won't need to do that.**

The next morning Kono couldn't look at Steve while she got dressed. She didn't join him in the shower like she usually did and he was more confused than ever. He thought last night was her declaration of her love for him. Could he have misread the intensity on her part?

As they started to climb into the car to head to work Steve grabbed Kono by the arm.

"Kono is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem like yourself. Are you worried about facing Adam and Koji again? It would be understandable if you were. They tried to kill you."

"No. It's nothing like that. Let's just focus on the case and we'll talk when we get back. Okay?"

"Kono. You're scaring me. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No, of course not. Are you?"

"Absolutely not. I love you Kono."

"No matter what?"

"Of course. We can get through anything Kono as long as we have each other."

"Will you always trust me even when it seems like you shouldn't?"

"Are you still thinking about what happened with Fryer?"

"Never mind. I just…"

It was at that moment that Kono threw herself into his arms and held him like she never wanted to let go.

Steve was completely at a loss as to understand what was going on. He decided to let it go and they would talk later. He wrapped his arms around her and offered whatever comfort he could.

After a few moments she slipped out of his arms and into the car. They didn't talk again as they made their way to meet the others.

The team climbed aboard a private jet and 15 hours later they found themselves in Jakarta, Indonesia.

Kono had slept for most of the flight or stared out the window doing what he thought looked like brooding, but he could not read her right now.

As they unloaded their gear from the plane, several large hummers arrived filled with ex-Navy SEALS. Steve recognized most of them and there was a short and very testosterone filled reunion.

Kono felt like a piece of meat in a market the way some of them were eyeing her up and down. One guy was bold enough to step right into her personal space.

"How about you and me celebrate after this is over?"

Kono looked over his shoulder to catch a very jealous Steve striding purposefully towards them. Kono tried to ward off trouble.

"I'm sort of spoken for dude."

"Oh yeah? Is he here? If he's not then what's the harm? Nobody has to ever know. What happens in Jakarta stays in Jakarta. Know what I mean?"

Kono felt just a little bit sorry for him as Steve slapped his hand down hard on his shoulder.

"He is here and he will kick your butt if you ever talk to her that way again."

He caught Kono's hard glare.

"That is after she kicks your butt first."

Kono grinned from ear to ear and the men standing around broke into laughter. The guy tried to grab her around the waist jokingly and she swept his legs out from under him and dropped her full body weight down on his chest knocking the wind out of him. After Steve reached out a hand to pull her up, the poor guy rolled over and gasped for air.

It went completely silent as Steve started chuckling.

"On second thought, I don't think I even need to follow up on that."

The laughter started up again as one of the guys helped the guy back up.

"I'm sorry Miss…"

"Detective Kalakaua."

"I'm sorry detective. It won't happen again."

It was at that moment that Joe appeared and called Kono over. Steve didn't miss the private conversation they were having and he strode over to where they were whispering together.

"What's going on you two?"

Joe directed his cool gaze to Steve's face.

"Nothin' Steve. I was just asking Kono to go with me to meet the operative we're working with."

"Why Kono? I want in on this Joe."

"Sorry Steve. The woman asked for a female agent. I promise to watch over your girl."

Steve focused his attention on Kono. She was nervous for some reason. He usually knew how to read her and something was off even if he couldn't figure it out.

"That right Kono?"

Kono hated lying to Steve's face, but it wasn't a total lie. She was meeting a woman. Steve just didn't know that the woman was his mother and that she was bringing his father too.

"Yeah. I'm good Steve. I want to help however I can. I'll see you at the rendezvous point, okay?"

After they left Steve couldn't get past the feeling that something was really wrong. He paced around until they heard the radio crackle and Joe directed them to an open market where they were supposed to take down Koji and possibly Adam as well.

Steve was the sniper in the group now that Kono was going undercover with the agent.

How was this woman able to get a meeting with Koji? Steve didn't trust the situation. Part of him still didn't trust Joe. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

Then he saw them. Kono was walking with a woman whose head was shrouded in a large scarf. He looked to see Koji and Adam entering the market place heading directly for them. As they did, a man slipped out of the shadows and fell in step behind them. It wasn't Chin and it wasn't Danny or Joe. It was…his father.

Joe and Kono had lied to him. His parents were involved. They were the bait to flush out Koji. Steve was furious. He could understand Joe going for it. He was a cowboy about everything, but Kono? He thought he knew her better than that. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. It cut him deeply. How could she willingly take a chance on getting his parents hurt? He was devastated.

His eyes burned with unshed tears as he tried to keep his sights on the women and the men converging in the center of the crowded market. If things went south it was going to mean a lot of innocent people got hurt. Just as the four came close enough to recognize each other, Koji pulled a gun and pointed it at Kono.

Steve couldn't hear what they were saying, but Adam stepped in front of his uncle and tried to push him back. His uncle pushed him aside and before Steve could take the shot he aimed at Kono and fired. Adam jumped in front of her and took the bullet. He collapsed on the cobblestones and Steve took out Koji with one shot.

He stood and looked down on the square as Kono looked up at him. His mother dropped the scarf and his father captured her in his arms. Joe stepped into view as Steve and Kono just stood looking at each other. Kono dropped her eyes and knelt beside Adam's still body. He had taken a bullet for her. Why?

Steve couldn't keep himself under control. He ripped his eyes away from the scene and sprinted down to the street. His body screamed how angry he was and as he approached a paralyzed Kono he could see the fear in her eyes.

Joe tried to step between them, but it was too late. He yanked Kono up by the arm and drug her away from the scene.

"What the hell Kono? What were you thinking? Did you really think I'd be okay with you and my mom playing sacrificial lambs? How could you agree to something so stupid?"

Kono didn't speak. She just stared into his eyes as her own filled up with tears.

Steve's mom tried to intervene as Steve released her now bruised arm and strode straight up to Joe, taking him out with one punch.

"What gives you the right Joe? What gives you the right to take a chance with my family…with everyone I love in this world on the line?"

"I'm done with you, Joe."

Steve's mother laid a calming hand on his arm, but he jerked it away, spun around on Kono and directed the final devastating blow to her heart.

"And you? We're done too. You've gone behind my back for the last time Kono."

Steve spun on his heals and walked back to the vehicles. They listened as he gunned the engine and drove away from the scene.

Steve's parents converged on Kono who was sobbing openly now. Danny and Chin just stood for a minute trying to wrap their minds around what just happened. Then Danny excused himself.

"Let me talk to him."

Joe stepped forward.

"I'll drive you."

Steve's dad fell in step with them.

"Between the three of us we'll make him see reason."

As they peeled out after Steve, Chin and Steve's mom surrounded Kono in a hug.

"I lost him. I knew I shouldn't do this without talking to him and I went along with it anyway. He's never going to forgive me."

Her shoulders shook as Chin and Steve's mom's eyes met in sympathy for the young woman.

**A/N: Hopefully I will be able to update much faster now. Thanks to those of you who stayed with this story. I love you guys and I love your reviews. They kept me company in the hospital. Grin. I promise things will look up in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: I didn't want to leave you guys hanging after the last chapter. I'm invested in their relationship too even if it is just in all our heads for now. So how will all this play out now that Steve's parents can come home. Will Steve reject Kono anyway? Read on.**

Steve paced back and forth on the tarmac anxious to get out of Indonesia and back to the islands. He was so mad he couldn't even think at the moment. He just wanted to hit things.

He actually thought if he'd stayed there another minute he would have physically hurt Kono. That's when it hit him full force. He had grabbed her arm in a vise grip. He remembered now her hiss and squeak as he had pulled her up almost off the ground and basically dragged her away from Adam.

Oh God. He had hurt her. The realization along with the thought of how close he came to losing her and his parents all over again hit him like a punch to the gut. He rushed to the nearest trashcan and heaved until his entire breakfast spilled out. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and slammed his fist into the wall of the hangar their jet was parked in front of.

He looked up to find his Dad, Danny and Joe walking towards him.

"Don't say a word. I'm right about this and I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Danny spoke up first.

"Oh yeah? Well too bad, Babe. You need to hear it. You're an ass."

"What?"

"You're an ass. If you weren't such a hot head, Kono wouldn't have to protect you from yourself."

In two strides Steve had lifted Danny off the ground by his shirt and was shaking him, directing all his anger into the moment.

It took Steve's dad and Joe both pulling them apart to get Steve to let him go.

Danny wouldn't let up though.

"Get mad Steve. Get really mad and get over it. That woman loves you so much she would do anything to get your family back for you. She knew you'd never be happy until you did."

Joe stepped in.

"I was the one who asked her to do it and not tell you Steve. I knew you wouldn't have let her or your parents, but it was the best way."

"We promised no secrets anymore…ever. She just broke that promise in a way that could have cost all your lives."

Steve's dad interjected now.

"It was the only way. It worked too. You're just too stubborn and protective for your own good son. Your mother and I were agents and damn good ones. We had it under control. It's terrible that Kono had to be put in the position she was because you're so pig-headed. That girl would give her life for you and you hurt her son. I'm ashamed of you."

Steve finally stopped struggling against his dad and Joe.

"I…"

As the other hummer arrived he turned away from the group.

"I need a minute."

He walked away, but not before catching sight of Kono, his mom and Chin climbing out.

Kono lifted her chin and walked straight onto the plane without even looking at him. The rest of the team followed her until only Steve was left with his mother on the tarmac.

As he walked back towards the plane she waited quietly for him.

"Steven."

"Mom. Don't."

"Don't tell me what to do Steven McGarrett. I brought you into this world and as the saying goes, I can take you out."

Steve stood with his legs spread apart and his arms folded across his chest waiting for her to continue.

"Since when do you get to be so self-righteous? You can't spend your life waiting for people to let you down. They will. Only this time she didn't. She listened to Joe and he was right. We were right about this, Steve. You're just mad you didn't think of it."

"I can't lose her mom."

"Then don't. It may look like you've lost her, but trust me when I say that girl loves you more than anything on this earth. Listen to me Steven. She was willing to give you up if it meant you would be happy. She knew getting us back would finally give you peace in this world. If it meant she lost you, she was willing to take the chance. She loves you that much. You better make this right Steven and if you ever hurt her physically like that again, not only will I kick your butt, I will never forgive you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, but…"

"No…there are no buts."

Steve grabbed his mother tightly in her arms and whispered into her now graying hair.

"How do I make this right?"

"You love her and you apologize even if it means crawling on your knees. She's worth it son. She's so worth it."

Steve's voice broke on a sob.

"I know…"

"Now. Let's get on this plane and go home once and for all."

When Steve and his mom climbed on board Steve spotted Kono in the very back curled under a blanket on one of the couches. He sat in the front for take off, but soon became uncomfortable. Five pairs of eyes were staring at him in disapproval. Once they were in the air he spoke out loud to them.

"Okay. I get it."

He stood uncomfortably and dried his clammy hands off on his pants before heading to the back and sitting on the couch near Kono's head. Five heads faced front and each one prayed in their own way for the two to work it out.

Steve lifted Kono's head and slid under her keeping her head in his lap, but as soon as Kono realized what he was doing; she sat up and moved away from him.

He instinctually reached out for her and grabbed her arm.

He instantly regretted it when she hissed in pain and tried to pry his hand off her arm.

He stilled her hands and gently took her arm in his own two, pushing the sleeve up and looking at the angry bruise in the shape of a handprint forming on her arm.

"God Kono. I am so sorry."

He bent and softly kissed the spot. When he looked up at her he saw tears brimming and threatening to spill over.

"Please forgive me. I promise I will never hurt you like that again."

"How do I know that?"

"My mom is threatening to kill me if I do. That alone would make any man shake in his boots."

Kono finally smiled. She liked his mother.

"Wait here."

Steve got up and went into the galley. When he came back he had a towel and a bag of ice.

"Do you still trust me?"

He tenderly wiped away a tear that had spilled over.

"I'm not sure."

"Please?"

"Okay."

Steve pulled her down again to lie on her side. With her head in his lap again he placed the bag on her arm and stroked his other hand through her hair.

She waited him out and eventually he swallowed audibly and spoke.

"Kono, I promise you I will never hurt you like that again. When I'm worried or I care about someone I tend to channel that fear into anger."

Again she waited as he struggled with how to explain himself.

"I didn't stop to think about how hard this whole thing was for you. Everyone was asking you to protect me. I…I didn't think about the cost for you personally. My mom was pretty clear that you didn't want to do it. It's just hard for me. My own parents have been lying to me for years and then for you to keep this from me…it was just too much."

Kono rolled back a little to look up at him.

"I didn't want to Steve. I was afraid it would ruin our relationship forever, but I wanted you to get your parents back and to be happy. I will try never to lie to you again. I promise."

"Just try?"

Kono snickered softly.

"Well, I can't promise there won't be another time I have to save you from yourself."

She sat up then and he slid her into his lap, cradling her to him and holding the ice pack on her arm.

"I should be on top of the world right now. I got my parents back, but Kono you are the one person who matters the most to me. I want you to know that."

"Did Steve McGarrett just get mushy?"

He kissed her softly and ran his free hand up into her hair.

"I can get mushier. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you forgive me and let me love you?"

Kono searched his face as he wiped away another tear.

"Yes. I will."

"Why?"

"Because I have and always will believe in you."

In the front of the plane five pairs of lips spread into wide smiles.

**A/N: One more chapter to wrap this puppy up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Believe in You**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Time to wrap things up. Epilogue style will be the choice of the day. It seems like forever until we get them back in new episodes. I'm glad Kono is going to survive. I have a feeling Malia isn't going to. I'm hoping for some inspiration for another story to help get myself through the summer. We're picking up a ways down the road.**

**Five Years later**

Steve, his dad and Kono's dad shared cold beers and smiled from where they were sitting in the Adirondack chairs out back of Steve's parent's house. They watched Kono wade out into the water carrying the little cutie that had lit up all their lives.

Three-year-old Maylea was their little wildflower just like her Hawaiian name. May as they called her was a bundle of energy, stubbornness and adventure. He couldn't imagine from whom she got that.

Today was her birthday and Kono, as promised, was giving the little girl her first surfing lesson. Steve and Kono's moms were taking a million pictures of the event and Mary was jumping up and down on the beach encouraging the little girl.

As Kono took her out into the gentle surf Danny, a very pregnant Rachel, Grace and Charles, her son with Stan, arrived with Chin, Malia and their two boys.

Komekona was right behind them carrying an armful of pineapples and a huge take out box of shrimp. Steve had to grin at the big guy. He was the best when it came to dinners for exhausted new parents and he made for a great babysitter when Steve or Kono's parents weren't available. Some weekends they just had him over to play with May while they slept that first year.

The kids tore down to the beach. They didn't want to miss the big event.

Steve and Kono had married at Christmas time four years ago and started working on a family right away. It only took a few months before she found out she was pregnant and nine months later the little hazel eyed, dimply darling came into their lives. Except for his eyes and lashes she was the spitting image of Kono.

Steve smiled dreamily as his eyes drifted down to Kono's stomach. Her baby bump was starting to show and he was excited about the possibility of a son this time. They had bought the house next door to his parents who were the perfect babysitters for May. Who could ask for better protectors than two ex-operatives? Steve still grinned just thinking about it.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine having his family all back together again, let alone having his own family with Kono. There were days when he had to pinch himself. Waking up with her cuddled to him and their sweet daughter snuggled between after a nightmare or just missing them made his heart speed up double time.

Kono had made a huge decision last night. They were lying out in the hammock with the baby monitor in case May woke up.

"_Steve?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_What's up Ipo?"_

"_I've been thinking."_

"_And…?"_

_Kono ran her fingers tenderly over her bump._

"_I missed a lot of May's firsts. I don't want to miss this baby's firsts."_

"_You want to quit Five-0 don't you?"_

"_Yeah…I do. Are you mad?"_

"_I had a feeling this was coming. It gets harder for you to say good-bye to her every morning."_

"_I…"_

"_It's okay. I'll miss spending the day with you, but having you in my life forever is worth it. I love you Kono and some day if the kids go to school and you are bored you know I'll always have a place for you back on the team."_

_Kono grinned. _

"_I like knowing that. Part of me is afraid if I become just "Mom" I'll lose that edge and be miserable."_

"_Are you kidding? You'll need every bit of training you have to keep up with that one and I have no doubt the next one will be just as much of a handful."_

_Kono sighed and cuddled closer._

"_Did you ever think we'd end up here all domestic and everything?"_

"_Sweetheart there is nothing domestic about us."_

_That made Kono giggle. He loved that he got to hear her giggle. It was one of his favorite things about her. It was like wind chimes and made him intensely happy. He stroked his hand through her hair._

"_We're so lucky. You know that?"_

_The only reply he heard was a contented "Mmmhmm" and then her soft breathing._

_Rising up out of the hammock, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed._

Steve pulled back from his thoughts and hopped up to jog down to the beach. He waded out and as Kono pushed the board he waited for her in the shallow water. The two looked into each other's eyes and had their usual silent conversation. Kono grinned at him and let go of the board.

"Look May, you're surfing!"

May looked down for a second and saw that her mom had let go of the board. Instead of crying her face lit up and she looked at Steve with such adoration his heart squeezed tightly in his chest.

"Look Daddy, I surfing!"

"Yes you are baby girl. Yes you are!"

The board started to wobble just a little bit and her eyes flew to Steve's as he quickly plowed through the water and caught the board before it flipped her. He scooped her in his arms and flew her over his head as Kono slipped alongside them and put her arm around his waist. The moms were all over that picture.

"How about lunch, cake and presents?"

"But…?"

"We will surf more later. I promise, little one, and every day after that. Okay?"

"Yippee!"

She immediately squirmed in Steve's arms and he set her down in the water as she bounced out onto the beach. Steve turned Kono in his arms and laid a killer kiss on her lips, reaching down to stroke her stomach and tenderly rub where their next child was growing.

Danny covered his eyes.

"People, people. Can we keep it PG? There are children here."

Rachel, who had finally come to her senses and married Danny again a year ago dragged him up the lawn.

"Come on Dad. The baby is hungry."

Danny grinned and pulled Rachel into his arms as he rested his hand on her swollen stomach.

"On second thought we'll join you."

Rachel squeaked as Danny laid a deep kiss on her lips. Grace started dancing around them and chanting "Mommy and Daddy sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Joe White appeared at the Lanai and smiled down at the picture below him. He never thought he'd be able to watch this scene. The yard was full of children playing chase, extended family lounging around and his favorite couple kissing in the shallows. A small hand tugged hard on his board shorts. He grinned down at the tiny girl.

"Uncle Joe, we's having cake. Want some?"

"I do dumplin'. I most definitely do. I have something for you."

He scooped her up in his arms. Steve waved at him as he and Kono came up the hill towards him.

Joe placed a tiny package in her eager hands.

"Can I open it now?"

Joe winked at her. He knew the rule about presents last.

"Yes, but it has to be our secret. Okay?"

May loved a good secret. She giggled.

"But I can tell Mommy and Daddy, right? Cuz we don'ts have sekerts in ow howse."

Her father had taught her well.

She tore at the paper and opened the small box. Her face lit up when she saw the tiny earrings. They were in the shape of surfboards. Joe knew Kono had pierced her ears when she was really young. It was time for her to start getting some jewelry of her own.

"This way you'll remember that on your third birthday you learned to surf."

Tiny lips pressed a sweet kiss to his weathered face and she began squirming to get down.

"I going to get Mommy to help me put them on.

Steve extended his hand to Joe as Kono knelt to look at the gift and then help May put them on.

"Glad you made it Joe."

"Wouldn't miss a McGarret clan meeting for anything."

"I'm glad we worked things out Joe. I blamed you for a long time for keeping things from me, but I understand now you were being loyal to Mom and Dad and trying to protect Mary and me. I'm just glad you're still in my life."

"Thanks Steve. That means a lot."

Malia came out of the kitchen at that point carrying a surfboard cake, of course, and the entire group gathered around while Kono lit the three tiny candles.

Komekona led a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday and May blew out the candles before she stuck her finger in the cake and dragged a huge bite of icing out of it.

"Maylea Joy McGarrett! You know better than that."

The little girl cast her brightest dimply smile at her mother before plopping it in her mouth.

"Sowy Mommy."

Joe and Steve snickered, earning them a stern look from Kono.

The rest of the afternoon was full of food, presents, more surfing and conversation.

Steve pulled Kono into the lounge chair he was occupying and wrapped his hands around her waist, brushing her stomach with his thumbs. Kono leaned back into his embrace and listened to yet another story from Danny about Steve's hi-jinx. The jokes and laughter continued into the night until Grace interrupted them.

"Can I show you guys something? You have got to see this."

The adults got up and followed her quietly down to the patch of grass where all the surfboards were piled up. May had pulled the one she got for her birthday out and was sound asleep on it gripping the sides.

A collective "awww" was heard and Steve bent to pull his daughter into his arms.

"Daddy. Want to suwf mowa."

"Tomorrow, Sweet Pea. Tomorrow."

Everyone started gathering children and things. It took a long time for everyone to say good-bye and finally Steve and Kono were left with Steve's parents. They hugged each other and once again Steve counted himself so lucky to have them in his life again.

The walk home was short…just a shortcut through the hedge.

They dumped May in her bed knowing that she would have to have a bath, but it could wait until tomorrow.

Steve captured Kono's hand and led her through the dark house to their bedroom.

He slowly undressed her, his favorite thing to do, and then picked her up to lay her on their bed. Once he had undressed, he joined her.

Kono smiled at him in the moonlight and reached for him.

"Love you. Make love to me."

"Always."

When you believed in someone the way they did each other no other words needed to be said.

**A/N: Sigh…I wish, I wish the next season could have lots and lots of Steve and Kono moments. Why can't a show have the guts to let a couple on a team be together and be happy for once? It could work to have procedure and action and love. Right? Who's with me? See you guys in the next story. Love all your reviews and your support. **


End file.
